Life After Rosewood
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: When Spencer's parents coerce her into accepting Yale's offer to start her a year early, Spencer finds herself in Connecticut trying desperately to hang on to Rosewood. When Spencer meets fellow Yale freshman Quinn Fabray, her world changes without her even realizing it. But what does that mean for her? And what about Toby? How much of Rosewood will Spencer hang on to?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to go. I wanted to spend my senior year with my friends in Rosewood. I wanted to spend my time with Toby, now that I had him back. I wanted to go to _UPenn_ and I wanted to go _next year_ like the rest of my friends. But of course, when did my parents ever let me have what _I_ wanted?

After months or arguing with them, lasting well into the summer, I had finally relented, and reluctantly agreed to give up my senior year and start at Yale a year early under the stipulation that my parents would pay for Toby, Aria, Emily, and Hanna to visit whenever they wanted.

My parents hastily agreed, money never having been much of an issue in my family. They were too eager to boast to their friends that I had gotten an early acceptance at Yale, and would be starting a year early, forgoing my senior year at Rosewood High, Yale having deemed it _unnecessary_ because I had more than enough credits to graduate.

So here I was, packing my life away, getting ready to go to Connecticut. I was almost finished packing, other than the things I would pack before I left tomorrow, for I would be using them before we left, I only had a few things left.

I was putting Toby's sweatshirt in my bag, the one that I loved to steal from him, though I was sure he didn't mind because I'm positive that he likes seeing me in it almost as much as I like wearing it, when I felt his arms on mine. I turned around, melting into him, my arms wrapping around his neck as his found their way around my waist. He brought his lips to mine, pressing them against me with a sense of urgency.

"I don't want to go," I whispered when the kiss was broken.

"I know," Toby said, "but it'll be good for you, getting away from Rosewood, and I'll come visit you whenever I can."

"I guess," I said dully, "It's just, I don't want to miss my senior year, and now that A's gone, I would actually be able to enjoy it. Plus, I wanted to go to UPenn."

"Spence," Toby said, "I know that UPenn's your dream school, but you can always transfer. And I know you're gong to love college, so go enjoy it. It's a handful of us that you'll actually miss anyway, and we'll all visit."

I knew he was right. I wanted to stay for him, and for the girls, and even a little for my family, but other than that, there really wasn't anything keeping me in Rosewood.

_**The next day**_

I pulled into a parking space, and Hanna pulled in beside me. It was no surprise I was one of the first people here, because this is me we're talking about, my friends say I'm an overachiever, and in all honesty, I guess I am.

I was thrilled to find out that I had gotten a single like I had requested, I didn't want to have to deal with a roommate, plus it meant that I didn't need approval or permission from anybody for the visitors I was planning on having over, as much as possible. I was really lucky, apparently, because freshman weren't usually granted singles, and I was one of two who had gotten one.

The girls helped me set up my room, a couple hours later, it was perfect. I had pictures up all over, mostly with some combination or Aria, Hanna, Emily, Toby and I, though there were some with Alison, Caleb, Ezra, Melissa, my parents, and some other people in them. I had my bed all set up, and an air mattress for when the girls were up. I had a mini fridge, and a microwave. My desk was in perfect order, and my bookshelf was full. All my clothes were put away exactly where I wanted them, and I had boxes of food under my bed, along with other things I would need, such as laundry detergent, which I wouldn't need too much of seeing as most of my clothes were dry-clean only anyway. I would have to find a good dry-cleaner here. I had set up my television, with my DVD player, so that I could watch it from my bed if I wanted to.

We talked for a couple hours, ending up ordering Chinese from some random place in the phone-book. It wasn't bad, but I'd have to find better places to order from. After we finished eating, Hanna indicated that it was getting late and that they needed to leave soon, so I walked them out to Hanna's car. We exchanged hugs and such and they promised to come back soon. I told them to keep me updated on everything in Rosewood, and to keep an eye on Toby for me. And soon, they were off, and I watched as they drove away.

I walked back to my building. We didn't have an elevator in my building, and I was on the top floor: thank God there was only four floors. I was on the landing before my floor when I saw a blond girl carrying a box up the stairs, her legs were shaking, and I saw as she started to stumble, about to fall backwards. I ran up to steady her.

"Need some help?" I asked after catching her before she had fallen back too much. I helped her upright, and took the box from her.

"Thank you," the girl said.

I got a good look at her, she was slightly shorter than me, but she had green eyes that were captivating. She looked to be in great shape, too. There was something about her, though I couldn't place it, that gave me the distinct feeling that, had she grown up in Rosewood, she would have been close with Alison.

I shifted the box so that I was holding it with only my left arm, and extended my right arm, "I'm Spencer," I said.

She smiled weakly at me, "Quinn."

"So Quinn," I said, "Where do you want this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story :)**

* * *

Quinn led me to her room, which happened to be across from mine. When I walked into her room, I felt my respect for her grow, not because of what was in it, she had barely unpacked anything yet, but because she, like me, had a single, which likely meant that she had some pretty amazing accomplishments under her belt as I was the only other freshman who had snagged one. I caught myself wondering about her, where she was from, what she had done, what she wanted to do, what she was like.

"You can just put it by the bed," Quinn said, pulling me out of my reverie.

I complied, placing the box carefully by her bed.

"So…" I said, seemingly at a loss for words. I wasn't sure how that was possible, I always knew what to say.

Quinn smiled politely at me. I had to think of something better to say than 'so'.

"Single, huh?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized how they sounded. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"I, uh, meant, the room, not you, I mean, you're probably not single anyway, and wow, that sounded bad."

_Great. Now I'm rambling. She probably thinks I'm an idiot; I would if I was her. _

Quinn laughed softly, "Actually, I am single, but yeah, I heard there were only two freshmen who got singles, so I guess I'm lucky."

I wondered how a girl like Quinn could possibly be single. I mean, her beauty alone would probably have had Alison seething with jealousy; Ali had always liked being the center of attention, I bet she had guys drooling all over her, though maybe she just hadn't found somebody good enough, someone who treated her right. I supposed I was lucky to have had found Toby at such a young age. Let's face it, these days, people don't get married and settle down right out of high school anymore. Most people were lucky to have found somebody right for them by the time they're thirty. Not that Toby and I were ready to get married and settle down.

I smiled at her, unsure of what to say now.

"So, you need some help getting settled?" I asked.

"That would be great," Quinn said, sounding a little relieved.

Ten minutes had passed, and though we were nowhere near done, Quinn's room was starting to look like someone actually lived in it, as opposed to a storage room where someone keeps boxes of unused things.

I pulled something out of one of her boxes. It was a picture frame with a picture of Quinn holding a little girl in it.

"Who's this?" I asked curiously.

Quinn hesitated for a second, but then answered, "That's my daughter, Beth."

I was shocked for a second. I mean, who would've thought that someone who looked _that_ good would have be a teenage mother? And of all the things that had happened in the last few years in Rosewood, teenage pregnancy was one of the few things that I hadn't had to deal with.

"Oh," I said, "She's adorable. Is that why you wanted a single?"

"Kind of," Quinn admitted, "I gave her up for adoption, but I get to see her sometimes."

Almost two hours later, and Quinn's room was completely unpacked. She had lots of pictures up, like I did, only not as many. There was the picture of her and Beth, which, I think, was her favorite. There was a picture a picture of a boy called 'Puck' holding Beth, who was, from what I gathered, her father. There were a couple pictures of a woman named Shelby with Beth. Shelby was, according to Quinn, the biological mother of one of her friends named Rachel, and the adoptive mother of Beth. There were a few pictures of her friend Rachel, mostly with a boy named Finn. There were pictures of Quinn with who I assumed were her best friends, Brittany and Santana. Cheerleading pictures. And pictures with her friends from some club they had called Glee club.

"Thanks for helping me," Quinn said.

"It wasn't a big deal," I told her.

"Do you want to venture to one of the dining halls?" Quinn asked me.

I felt my stomach grumble as soon as she asked the question.

Quinn laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let me just run to my room, real quick."

"I can come with you," Quinn said.

"If you want to," I shrugged, knowing my room was right across the hall, so it didn't really matter much.

I opened her door into the hallway, digging my keys out of my pocket.

I heard Quinn laugh as I pushed open my door.

"What?" I asked somewhat defensively.

"Single, huh?" she said, mocking me.

I smirked at her, "Actually I'm not."

I wasn't sure why Quinn had frowned at that, maybe it was because it hadn't worked the same way it had when I had said it before.

I beckoned her into my room, so she could see the pictures I had had up, like we had with her pictures.

"This is my boyfriend, Toby," I said, pointing to a picture of Toby and I.

Quinn nodded. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing to a picture of Alison.

I frowned, thinking about the last year, and how hard it had been on all of us.

"That was Alison," I said softly.

"Oh," Quinn said, picking up on my use of the past tense.

"She was one of my best friends," I said, "And then one night, she was gone."

I decided to tell her the simplest version. She didn't know Ali, she didn't need to know about how amazing she had been in some moments, and how cruel she could be. She didn't need to know she'd been murdered. And she definitely didn't need to know the aftermath of her murder.

I pointed to a picture of me and the girls.

"These are our other best friends," I told Quinn, "This is Aria, and Emily, and Hanna." I pointed out Ezra and Caleb, and Melissa, and my parents.

"Who is this?" Quinn asked, pointing to a picture of Emily and Maya.

"That was Emily's girlfriend, Maya," I paused, "She died last year."

Quinn looked down, she seemed uncomfortable now.

"I'm sorry," she said. I knew she was referring to everything she thought I must have gone through, or that we must have gone through, me and the girls.

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Quinn's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers!**

* * *

I didn't see much of Spencer after that first night. Orientation had come and gone, as had the first weekend on campus, and the first week of classes. Other than a friendly 'Hello, how are you?' in passing, Spencer and I didn't talk at all. But I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I thought about everything we had talked about. We hadn't really gone into detail about anything, and I knew there were things she was holding back, but we had just met, it wasn't like I expected her to spill her life story. But I ached to know everything. I had never felt this way before, this burning need to _know_ her, for her to know _me_. For me it had always been about control, with the exception, I suppose, of the one time with Puck, but the need to be in control had always trumped the need for the person.

This was different. Just one look from Spencer and I could feel myself melting to her whim, not that she wanted anything from me. And I'd never felt _anything_ for another girl before. Not that I had a problem with gays or anything. I mean my two best friends are dating. And I had no problem with Kurt or Blaine, though that Sebastian kid pissed me off, but not because he was gay. I even felt for Karofsky, though he had been a jackass for most of his time at McKinley. But it was never something that had crossed my mind. I mean I had _loved_ Finn, I'd _slept_ with Puck, I'd dated Sam, and I'd even crushed out on Joe. Where did this come from?

It was Friday afternoon, and I didn't have anymore classes today, and lucky for me, Santana was coming to visit for the weekend. She was just the person I needed to talk to. Maybe she could help me sort all this out.

Then again, did it really matter? Spencer was clearly straight. And taken. She had a boyfriend. What was his name again? Tommy? No, it was Toby. And Spencer had made a point of telling me about him. Could she tell? Did she know how much I was thinking about her? Is that why we haven't talked much recently?

There was a knock on the door. It was probably Santana, but as much as I missed my best friend, I couldn't help but hope that when I opened the door Spencer would be the brunette standing on the other side.

My dashed hopes were quickly replaced with happiness as I hugged Santana.

"Who is it?" Santana asked as soon as the door was closed. It was just like her to get straight to the point; she was never one for beating around the bush.

"What?" I asked innocently, though I knew she wasn't fooled. Santana was a pro at reading people.

"Come on, Q, I know that look. Who is he? The one that's got you all crushed out."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, my cheeks probably showing a lovely shade of pink.

Santana had a look in her eyes, the look that said she knew something wasn't right. I knew why. I had never been shy about the guys that I had liked, so me blushing at her question was out of the ordinary, and she knew it. She hadn't quite grasped what was different, and I wasn't _quite_ ready to tell her yet. I didn't know how.

"Fine," I said rather brusquely, "Spencer, Spencer is the one I'm all crushed out on."

I wasn't lying, but I knew I had misled her to thinking that Spencer was a guy. To be fair, that wasn't my fault entirely, I mean Spencer is usually used on a guy. I just hadn't corrected her when she asked 'Who is _he_?'

"Well I'm _starving_," Santana exaggerated, "So let's grab him and go get grub."

I guess if Santana saw Spencer for herself, she would grasp why I was acting so peculiar. It couldn't hurt to send her across the hall to invite Spencer to dinner, could it?

"Um, well, Spencer's room is right across the hall," I said.

With that, Santana had flung open my door again, and knocked on Spencer's door.

The door opened and revealed a muscled shirtless guy, that I recognized as Spencer's boyfriend Toby. This couldn't be good.

"Spencer?" Santana asked, rather rudely.

"Uh, Spence," Toby said, "It's for you."

"Really?" I heard Spencer ask, surprised.

The way her voice sounded made me wonder if it wasn't just me that she hadn't talked to all week, but it made my heart flutter all the same. This wasn't right. I'd never let anyone have this kind of control over me before, and she didn't even know she had it.

Spencer came to the door, looking confused. It looked like she was wearing Toby's shirt, and not quite anything else. I couldn't help my eyes as the trailed up and down Spencer's body. I found myself imagining what was underneath the shirt, though I quickly stopped myself from going too far.

She didn't seem to recognize Santana at first. I saw her glance at my open door, then at me, and back to Santana. It was like a light bulb went off in her head. The look on Santana's face was priceless though.

"Santana, right?" Spencer said, putting the pieces together.

"Uh, yeah."

"Quinn was telling me about you," Spencer said to her, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Spencer, and this is my boyfriend, Toby."

"Santana wanted to meet some of my new friends," I said, quickly jumping in, "So I thought maybe we could all go to dinner?"

Spencer flashed me a smile, that made me melt all over again.

"What do you think, Tobes? You hungry?" She asked him.

"Sure," he said, "I should probably take a shower first."

"Give us a half-hour?" Spencer asked me.

I nodded ushering Santana back into my room.

"What was that?" Santana asked, in her typical bitchy tone.

"Spencer?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Santana said, "Since _when_ does my favorite Barbie doll play for my team?"

Did I play for her team? I wasn't sure.

"I don't know, I just can't get her out of my head," I told Santana.

"Did you know about him?" Santana asked.

"Kind of, we haven't really talked much since the day we moved in," I admitted.

"We really _are_ the unholy trinity now," Santana smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh at Santana's use of our high school nickname for me, her and Brittany.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**How am I doing so far? I'm not very good at writing Santana, but I'm trying to keep to her character. **

**Next chapter will be from Spencer's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of my last class of the day to find Toby waiting outside the building, standing against his truck. I ran into his open arms, so happy to see him. I hadn't even known he was coming this weekend. As his lips found mine, I forgot about everything else. The school work I had buried myself in this past week wasn't even on my radar anymore.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he broke the kiss.

"What? Bad surprise?" Toby asked.

"No. Of course not. I'm so happy to see you, I just didn't know you were coming," I said.

"Well I just finished up a job in Philly," Toby said, "And I was recommended for a small job in Hartford that starts on Monday."

I'm pretty sure I sounded like Hanna as I squealed in excitement.

"So how long do I get you for?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows seductively.

"Forever," he whispered in my ear.

I leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I replied, "But seriously, how long do I get you for?"

Toby laughed at me, he knew I was trying to plan my classes and my work, and time for us, and meals in my head.

"The job's only for the week," Toby finally answered me.

I frowned. "Only a week?" Toby's jobs usually lasted him at least a month.

"As far as I know," Toby said.

"Well then let's make this week count," I said devilishly, kissing Toby quickly before jumping into his truck.

_**Later**_

I kissed Toby before pulling his t-shirt over me, which fell down just long enough for me to not need to wear pants, though I put some short shorts on underneath just in case. This was college after all. I threw his pants back at him.

"I feel so used," Toby teased me.

"Ha Ha," I said, "You never know what'll happen Tobes, some of the kids like to pull the fire alarm."

It was true, we'd already had to evacuate the building twice because somebody decided to pull the fire alarm.

Toby just laughed as he pulled his pants on.

"So Hanna told me I need to check out your new friends so she knows who's replacing her," Toby said casually, with a smirk on his face.

I laughed, "I haven't really made any friends yet. Orientation kept us busy, and I spent the weekend reading the textbooks."

I heard Toby chortle, "You would read the text books before classes even started."

"Glad I did, now I have more time to spend with you."

Toby pushed me down onto the bed, kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his hands playing with the hem of his shirt that I was wearing when I heard a knock on the door.

I groaned.

"I got it," Toby said, as he got up to open the door.

"Spencer?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Uh, Spence, it's for you," Toby told me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised, though I really shouldn't have been. I mean it is my room, who else would they be looking for? And it's not as though anyone here knew Toby, plus I had just heard someone say my name. It's just, like I had been telling Toby, I didn't really know anybody yet.

I got up, straightened Toby's shirt on me, and went to stand next to him at the door. The girl in front of me looked familiar, though for a moment I couldn't place her. I saw Quinn's door open behind her, and my gaze switched to Quinn who was standing in her room, looking my direction.

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I had been avoiding Quinn. She had this way of making feel both completely relaxed and incredibly uneasy at the same time. I had had her on my mind all week, though admittedly I had forgotten about her about the time Toby showed up and I had forgotten about pretty much everything else but him anyway.

The girl standing at my door, now that I thought about it, I had recognized from Quinn's pictures as her best friend Santana. She looked shocked. If I had to guess it was probably because Quinn said something that involved the use of my name, and Santana had just thought I was a guy.

"Santana, right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," Santana said, seemingly disoriented now.

"Quinn was telling me about you," I said, wondering what Quinn might have said about me, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Spencer, and this is my boyfriend Toby," I gestured to Toby.

"Santana wanted to meet some of my new friends," Quinn finally spoke up, "So I thought maybe we could all go to dinner?"

I wasn't sure that this was a good idea. I mean on the one hand, Quinn seemed really cool, and I didn't want to blow her off, but on the other hand, I had spent all week thinking about her and not my boyfriend who was now here with me.

"What do you think, Tobes?" I asked Toby, having decided to leave the decision up to him, "You hungry?"

"Sure," Toby said. I guess that settles that. "I should probably take a shower first," he said. In honesty, we probably both should. We were all sweaty from…well from Toby's welcome.

"Give us a half-hour?" I asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded back at me, dragging Santana back into her room and closing the door.

Toby and I retreated back into my room as well.

"I thought you said you didn't make any friends," Toby teased me.

I hadn't really. I mean we had only really talked the one day, other than a pleasant greeting in passing, when I hadn't been able to avoid her.

"Not really," I said, "I helped Quinn move in after the girls left, we haven't really talked since."

"Relax Spence," Toby said, "You should have some friends up here anyway."

"Why do I need more friends when you and the girls have free passes to come up anytime?" I asked jokingly.

Toby laughed, "because even though we'll always be here for you, we might not always be physically here. So you're gonna need some people on campus, or at least in-state that you can turn to.

"Alright, alright," I relented.

"Plus, Quinn seems nice, I'll be sure to tell Hanna she's been replaced," Toby joked with me.

"Hardy-har-har," I said dryly, "You know Hanna would kill me, right?"

Toby just winked at me.

"Care to join me?" He said heading into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's POV**

Santana and I sat down opposite Spencer and Toby at some Italian restaurant nearby. We ordered our food and drinks, and then the table settled into an uncomfortable silence.

I didn't want to be the first to speak, but then I didn't want to spend the entire dinner in silence either.

"So… How long have you two been together?" I asked, silently kicking myself, as that wasn't _really_ something I had wanted to know.

Spencer and Toby looked at each other, as if wordlessly agreeing on an answer.

"It's been just over ten months," Spencer replied turning to face me.

"And how did you two meet?" Santana asked, not wanting miss out on the 'fun.'

I knew Santana was going to milk the relationship details for all she was worth, just because.

"Ummm," Toby said somewhat uncomfortably, "I guess we've always really known of each other, Rosewood's that kind of town, where you know everybody, particularly those around your age."

"So, you're dating Quinn's other best friend, right? Brittany wasn't it?" Spencer asked Santana, and honestly, I was just as relieved that she had changed the topic off of her and Toby's relationship as she seemed to be.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Santana said, only slightly bitchier than normal, but enough.

"Oh, no," Spencer said, back-pedaling, "My best friend Emily's gay, too. Wish she had better luck with the ladies, though."

"What? Not hot enough?" Santana asked.

Toby scoffed, "She's gorgeous!"

"Then…" Santana started.

"Her girlfriend died last year," Spencer answered.

"Oh," Santana said, quieted for now.

"I'm sorry," I said, just as I had done when Spencer had told me the day I moved in, but since I knew Santana would never apologize, I felt the need to say it again.

"She sounds lovely, I'd love to meet her," I said, only realizing that it sounded a bit like I wanted to be set up after I'd said it.

"I'm sure you will," Spencer said, "The girls and Toby will likely be up a lot, they've got free transportation."

I saw Spencer wink at Toby.

"How'd they manage that?" I asked curiously.

"It was part of the deal I made with my parents," Spencer explained, "Yale gave me an early acceptance, but I wanted to stay in Rosewood and complete my senior year. I eventually agreed to come a year early provided that my parents pay for Toby and the girls to come up whenever they want."

"What about you, Quinn?" Toby asked me, "Are you dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not," I answered.

"What?" Spencer asked me, "No hot guys on campus ask you out yet?"

I tried to keep my face from flushing, but I probably failed, "I, uh, haven't really met anyone yet, just trying to stay focused on my studies."

Toby laughed, and I saw Spencer elbow him.

"Sorry,:" Toby said to Spencer, putting his hands up. He turned his attention back to me, "You just sound like Spencer here, who instead of being a normal college student, read all her textbooks the first weekend here."

Toby and Santana laughed at the similarity, while Spencer glared at Toby. Personally, I was fascinated with the comment. I mean, I wasn't _that_ obsessed with my education, but I wondered how she could read all her textbooks.

"I didn't read _all_ my textbooks," Spencer said, "I just started reading them. You know my family, Toby, they expect nothing less than a perfect 4.0 GPA."

"Relax, Spence, you're going to do great, you always do," Toby said, kissing Spencer lightly on the forehead.

I couldn't help the sudden flair of jealousy the rose up within me. I didn't like him kissing her. It's not that I didn't like him, I mean he seemed like a decent enough guy, he was cute, muscular, nice. Granted, that was all I knew about him so far, but he seemed to make Spencer happy, so naturally, I assumed he must be pretty special. What bothered me was that it wasn't _me_ making Spencer happy.

It was bizarre, this sudden rush of jealousy, I mean sure, I'd been jealous before. Mostly involving Rachel and Finn, but what else was I supposed to feel when my boyfriend started spending time with another girl, who obviously had a major crush on him?

But this, this was uncalled for. I barely knew Spencer, I had no right to be getting all territorial over a girl who, as I was realizing now, I didn't even know her last name.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, extending one leg out further than the other, trying to find some position that might ease me, but finding none.

I froze as I felt my leg brush Spencer's, not even realizing that, in doing do, I was leaving my leg in direct contact with hers.

"Everything okay Quinn?" Spencer asked me, obviously noting my behavior.

She must realize that it's my leg against hers. I mean after all, it couldn't be Toby's. He was sitting next to her, and I was pretty sure, though I made no move to confirm it, that the leg I was touching was the one that _wasn't_ next to him. But she made no move to pull her leg back, or to signal that she was uncomfortable with this.

Spencer shot me a sly smile, that, I was hoping, Santana didn't catch, but knowing Santana, she'd seen it, and ask me about it later.

I smiled shyly back at her. Shy wasn't really my thing, or at least, it hadn't been before, but something about Spencer made me shrink.

"Oh, yeah, why?" I asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said, "You just seemed… off… for a second there."

**Spencer's POV**

"Relax, Spence, you're going to do great, you always do," Toby said, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

I saw Quinn shift uncomfortably, and for just a moment I thought that maybe, just maybe she'd been as enthralled with me this past week, as I had been with her.

Then I felt Quinn's leg brush softly against mine. Her eyes widened and her leg stopped moving.

I chuckled internally, so inexplicably happy that her leg was resting against mine. I hoped with everything I had that it would stay there, furthering this strange connection I felt with her.

"Everything okay, Quinn?" I asked her, flashing her a quick smile.

"Oh, yeah, why?" Quinn said, smiling timidly at me.

"I don't know," I said, "You just seemed… off… for a second there."

I didn't know what was happening between Quinn and I, but after tonight, I knew we were going to be fast friends, which was good seeing as she lived right across the hall, and even Toby had insisted I needed friends here, and of course I would always have the girls as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**spiralbound: Glad you like it!  
**

**JoriRocks: That's so sweet! Thank you!**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I thought that maybe, after the dinner we'd shared, I might see more of the elusive girl who lived across the hall, and I suppose I'd seen more of her this week than I had the week before, but it was still just in passing, though we had small conversations now, not just polite salutations.

Friday, I'd taken to knocking on Spencer's door, hoping maybe she'd want to share dinner with me again. I remember wondering if Spencer would think I was hitting on her, and I wondered if I was. What I remember most though, was the crushing pain and reality check caused when the door opened once more to reveal a shirtless Toby. It had made me very aware of just how often he was probably going to be there. In fact, I wasn't sure he had even left, though I hadn't seen him since the dinner.

I had abandoned my dinner idea and simply asked Spencer, who had come to the door, once again in what looked to be Toby's shirt, after exchanging what were, to me, meaningless pleasantries, if I could use her microwave. I'd realized once I'd said it that it was probably a bad idea. She'd helped me set up my room, so she knew I had my own, but to my immense relief, she'd said nothing about it, only giving me a skeptical look before saying 'of course' and I'd run back to my room to grab a microwavable meal.

I had stayed in my room the rest of the weekend, so afraid of running into Spencer and Toby together, but now it was Monday, and I had classes today, so not leaving my room was no longer a viable option. I sighed as I rolled out of bed, resigning myself to the realities of life.

I hopped in the shower, letting the hot water wash over me, hoping for some relief from my thoughts, but to no avail.

What was I thinking? I already knew Spencer had a boyfriend. It's not like she's into girls anyway. Plus Toby seemed really nice, why would I want to ruin their relationship? Not that I could. Let's be honest, even if Spencer was single and liked girls, I didn't stand a chance. Spencer seems to get the best of everything, and I wouldn't meet that criteria.

As I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, I had come up with a plan: Connect with people on campus to make friends, probably within the drama department for starters, and stay away from Spencer where possible.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up feeling lonely and guilty. I felt lonely because it was the first morning in over a week that Toby wasn't here holding me when I woke up. I felt guilty because when I woke up with no arms around me, it wasn't Toby's arms around me that I craved; instead I had been wishing to know the feeling of waking up in the arms of the vivacious blonde I had met my first day here.

Over the past week, I found it was easy to push my thoughts and feelings to the back of my mind when Toby was around. I could melt into him, and the world was gone. But whenever he wasn't around, my thoughts were swirling around Quinn and everything I knew about her, and everything I wished I knew about her, and what it might be like to feel more than just the touch of her leg against mine.

I knew it was wrong. I love Toby, but I couldn't seem to stop these thoughts from crossing my mind. And once they were there, it was nearly impossible to rid myself of them.

And now Toby was gone. And I wanted nothing more than to talk to her again, to see her porcelain-skinned face, her beautiful blonde locks, her eyes shining at me as if they were emeralds lying in the sunlight. I wanted to feel her again, even if it was only the slight brush of her leg against mine.

No, I needed to control myself. I took a cold shower, trying to wash away all the impure thoughts from my guttered mind.

I found myself, when I went to get dressed, trying to figure out what Quinn might like me in if she saw me. My problem was, aside from the fact that I shouldn't be trying to figure this out anyway, that I hadn't a clue what she might like, let alone what she might like on me, not that she would really notice if she saw me.

I ended up throwing on a denim mini-skirt, black leggings, one of my many white button-down shirts, and a standard black tie and matching blazer.

I had lots of time to kill before class, and I had a burning desire, no, need, to at least _see_ Quinn. Plus, I had a feeling that she wanted to talk to me on Friday, but seeing Toby again may have thrown her off. She probably didn't want to interrupt my time with him, which I thought was sweet of her. Maybe, we could talk about what she wanted to talk about on Friday over breakfast? Breakfast sounds like an excellent idea.

I walked into the hallway, and was about to knock on her door, when I froze.

What if she doesn't want to eat? What if she's already eaten? What if she doesn't do breakfast? What if she doesn't want to talk anymore? What if she really did just want to use the microwave on Friday? Maybe her microwave wasn't working. What if she just doesn't want to see me? What if she's still sleeping? What if she's already gone? Maybe she has class right now. No, she couldn't, it's too early for classes. What if she's not even there? What if there's someone in there with her?

The possibilities were endless, I suppose, but eventually, and by that I mean after probably five minutes of staring at her door, I worked up the nerve to knock.

It didn't take her long to open the door, but of all the possibilities I had worked up in my head, I was unprepared for the reality that had just set in.

In front of me, holding open the door, was, to my guttered mind's absolute delight, Quinn dressed in only a towel, and, it seemed a small one at that.

Quinn seemed genuinely shocked to see me at her door, so much so, that I think she almost dropped her towel.

My eyes wandered up and down her body, paying particular attention to any and all revealed flesh, and attempting to visualize the rest. I didn't even realize how long I'd been checking her out.

"Spencer," Quinn finally said, grabbing my attention, getting my eyes to return to her now bright red face.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said, though I wasn't _that_ sorry, "I, uh, didn't mean to… I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Favorite part? Reviews encouraged!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'all can thank blatantenigma for this update, which would have been sooner if I hadn't been having trouble with my eyes, but I really liked his review requesting an update "Pretty please with nutella on top" so I opted to update this next instead of When I Look At You.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

It was absurd how easy it was just being around Quinn, but it was also ridiculously hard. It was only hard, though, because it was so easy with her, and I couldn't let myself get too close. I had to remind myself on several occasions that I was in love with Toby, and Quinn and I had only been hanging out for a few days.

I noticed Quinn rest her head on my shoulder just moments before the credits of the movie we were watching rolled. I felt my heart race and I wondered if she could feel it too.

I jumped as I heard my phone go off. It was really sad to think that it had been months and I still jumped every time my phone rang.

"Spence?" Quinn said cautiously.

"Hmm?" I murmured in response as I read the text from Emily.

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow night! –Em_

I smiled, knowing that the girls would be here tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I looked at Quinn in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

Quinn looked down, seemingly embarrassed. When she looked up again, her angelic face was filled with a worry I'd never seen in her before.

"I just, I noticed you seem… scared, when your phone rings, and I just want to make sure you're okay."

I smiled sweetly at her, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Quinn's emerald eyes challenged me to continue, to spill to her one of my darkest secrets, and I, never one to back down from a challenge, even an unspoken one, found myself speaking words I never thought I'd say.

I stood up, walking across the room and picking up an old picture of me, Alison, Aria, Hanna and Emily. I handed the picture to Quinn, who looked understandably lost.

I pointed to Alison, who was, as usual, in the center of the picture.

"That's Alison," I told her, though I knew I had already pointed her out a couple weeks ago, "She was beautiful, smart, charismatic, nice, mean, the queen of secrets, and half the time, a real pain in my ass, but she had this way about her, if you were on her good side, she could make you feel amazing, really important, even if you weren't important at all. And she brought all of us together, it was like she chose us. The five of us became inseparable. One night, we were all at my house, and the rest of the girls were asleep, and Alison and I got into a fight, she stormed off and I followed her, but I couldn't find her."

I hadn't noticed that I'd started crying, or that Quinn had taken me into her arms, trying to comfort me as I spilled my guts.

"That was the last time I ever saw her, and that was the day everything changed. It was like Alison had been the glue, keeping the five of us together, so when she disappeared, we fell apart. Aria and her family moved to Iceland, and the rest of us just stopped talking, I mean we were still friendly, but we weren't friends anymore. A year later, Aria came and her family came back, and Alison was still missing. The four of us starting receiving messages signed –A mentioning things that only Alison knew about. We thought, maybe, just maybe, she'd come back to us, but she hadn't. A couple days later, the family that had moved into Alison's house was doing some construction, and the workers found her body."

I was sobbing through my words now, but I'd never felt safer than I did spilling my secrets to Quinn in her arms. It was strange, but in my heart, I knew that Quinn wouldn't hurt me, at least not with this.

"I guess in a way, Alison brought us back together, but now we had this 'A' anonymously threatening us, and holding our secrets as leverage. Anytime we deviated from A's plan, something would happen. A hit Hanna with a car, divulged Aria's dad's infidelity to her mom and the fact that Aria knew about it, framed me for Alison's murder, outed Emily, among other things. It's been a few months, since we caught A, but I guess I'm still worried it'll start again."

**Quinn's POV**

I was surprised, not only about what she was telling me, which was, absolutely terrifying, but that she was telling me it at all. I had this profound respect for her, that she was able to be strong though all that this 'A' had put her through. It made my high school troubles look petty, which, for the most part, they had been, but my petty little problems had been enough to break me, and Spencer hadn't broken.

I ran my fingers through her hair, bringing them back up to her face after. I looked her in the eye, "You're safe with me, I promise."

And I meant it. I knew how vulnerable she was making herself with me right now, and in the past few days I had learned that Spencer vehemently hated being vulnerable. It meant the world to me that she trusted me enough to tell me this, and I wasn't going to break that trust, not for anything. I got the feeling she didn't talk about this much, and I hoped that it meant that I was special to her. I prayed that I was special to her.

"I know," Spencer said leaning into me.

I felt the need to let her know that I trusted her as much as she trusted me, I had to make myself vulnerable too, and, like Spencer, I hated doing that.

"At my high school, I'd say I was McKinley's Alison," I admitted, "Queen of the school. I was the head cheerleader, feared, admired, loved."

The expression on Spencer's face was ineffable, but it encouraged me to continue.

"My parents, particularly my dad, were very religious, so my family, we didn't believe in premarital sex, so naturally, I was president of the celibacy club, too."

Spencer took my hand, squeezing it lightly; she already knew about Beth, so I guessed she imagined how my parents took the news.

"I started dating Finn, who was the captain of the football team, not that our football team was any good. Finn was very respectful of my wishes, he never pressured me. One night, I was drinking with Finn's best friend, Puck, and we had sex. It was a huge mistake, one that I regretted, one that got me pregnant. I told Finn I was pregnant, that it happened when he came in the hot tub and he believed me. I swore that the baby was Finn's, but Puck of course knew better. When my dad found out, he kicked me out. When my coach found out, I was kicked off the cheerleading team. The only place that accepted me now was the Glee Club, which I had only joined because Finn had joined. But after Finn found out that the baby wasn't his, even Glee Club didn't want me. I had gone from the top to the bottom in a matter of months."

Spencer wrapped her arms around me, "You're safe with me, I promise."

I smiled at her use of my words, and what it meant, or at least what I thought it meant.

"I know," I said.

With her arms never leaving me, we lay down on Spencer's bed, and soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Stay tuned for Emily, Aria and Hanna's weekend visit!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up rather early, and being me, decided to get a jump on the day. I crawled out of bed slowly, trying my best not to wake the beautiful blonde who still lie sleeping in it.

I went into the bathroom, letting my clothes fall to the floor like flies. I was about to step into the shower when I felt her warm breath on my neck.

For a moment, we just stood.

"I know you want me," Quinn purred into my neck.

It was true, though I tried so very hard to deny it, I wanted her more than I could ever remember wanting anything before.

I turned around, looking at her flawless face, taking in every speck in her green eyes. I felt my heart race as she wrapped her arms around my bare waist, pulling me closer to her as our lips met in a crazed passion that I'd never experienced before. I shivered as I felt her hands move torturously slow down my back, eventually finding their way to my ass, which I was proud to say was nicely toned. Quinn lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her as she pushed me up against the wall. I moaned into her lips.

I grabbed at her shirt, she was still wearing far too much clothing, particularly since I had none. She pushed my hands off her back, breaking the kiss and smiling devilishly at me with her still angelic face. She moved her lips to me neck, kissing it gently all over before settling and sucking on my pulse point.

"Quinn" I moaned in pure ecstasy, and we hadn't even gotten to the best parts yet.

I felt her smile into my neck, her fingers roaming my bare body, making me quiver in her arms.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was still in bed, fully clothed, now with an aching between my legs, and the girl that caused it sleeping soundly with my arms still around her.

I really did need a shower now: an ice cold shower.

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up in Spencer's bed, her arms wrapped around me like, I'm assuming, they had been all night. I knew it was wrong, but to me, it felt so right. I couldn't help but smile as I nestled into her a little more, closing my eyes again, pretending to sleep for just a little while longer.

"Quinn" I heard Spencer moan in her sleep.

I froze. Was she dreaming about me? She couldn't be. Maybe I had just imagined that she had said my name. That must be it, wishful thinking.

I felt her hold on me tighten momentarily and I knew she was awake now. I lay still, feigning sleep, unsure of what else to do.

I heard Spencer groan lightly, as she made to get up. I could tell she was trying not to wake me up as she climbed over me, though unbeknownst to her, I was already awake.

I sat up as soon as I heard her start the shower. I felt cold in the places where Spencer's warmth no longer touched me. I wished her arms were still wrapped protectively around me, but alas, they weren't.

I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't sure if I should answer it, but as Spencer was in the shower, I decided I would answer it anyway. I could pass on whatever message whoever it was needed me to.

I opened the door and was stunned to see the three girls that were plastered all over Spencer's room.

I saw their smiling faces start to frown.

"Sorry, we thought this was Spencer's room," the shortest one said.

"Oh, uh, well, it is," I said awkwardly, "She's just in the shower."

I saw a spark in the blonde girl's eyes, I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what it meant. The tan girl, who I recognized as Emily, exchanged a look with the short girl.

"Come in," I said, beckoning the girls into Spencer's room, "I was actually just leaving."

"No, stay," the blonde said, "I might need you in a second."

The blonde slipped into the bathroom, and moments later I heard, "Really Spence! Cold!?"

"Hanna!" I heard Spencer shout as the blonde, who's name I gathered was Hanna, booked it out of the bathroom.

Spencer ran out of the bathroom, clad only in a short yellow towel. I blushed when I saw her, something that, I'm afraid, didn't escape anyone's notice. Spencer stopped short upon seeing the four of us sitting in her bedroom.

**Spencer's POV**

I groaned, knowing exactly how awkward the situation I was now in was. It wasn't even seven and Emily, Hanna and Aria were already here, and so was Quinn, a fact which I'm sure I would be drilled about the first second she wasn't around.

"Don't you girls have _high school_?" I said grumpily, making sure to emphasize the fact that they weren't in college.

"Sorry, not all of us can skip out on our senior year," Hanna retorted.

I groaned again, not really wanting to kill Hanna in front of Quinn.

"Your parents got us excused for a 'college visit' so we could spend more time with you," Aria explained.

I smiled weakly at Aria, thanking her silently for giving me an actual response.

"You guys realize though that _I_ still have classes, right?"

I saw Hanna roll her eyes, and Quinn looked really uncomfortable.

"I told you," Emily said to Hanna, who stuck her tongue out like a five-year-old in response.

Not wanting to be any more rude than I already appeared to be, I introduced Quinn, "Quinn these are my friends from Rosewood, Aria and Emily," I said gesturing to the Aria and Emily, "and this is the pain in my ass, Hanna."

"Love you, too, Spence" Hanna chirped.

"Girls, this is Quinn," I said, smiling at the way her name rolled sweetly off my tongue.

"So, you're Quinn, huh?" Hanna said.

Something told me that Toby had said something about her.

"I am," Quinn said, looking my way, she seemed to be searching me for some type of answer.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spencer's POV**

I walked out of the building after my last class, half-expecting to see Toby standing there like he had been last Friday and the Friday before, but of course, he wasn't. He was gone. He had left Sunday night to return to Rosewood.

On the bright side, the girls were here, and that put me in a good mood, despite being ambushed in the shower by Hanna this morning. It had been hard, not seeing them all the time, not talking to them all the time. It was like a part of me had been missing, but now my missing limbs had been reconnected, if only for the weekend.

I walked back to my dorm room, pausing when I reached my door. I decided the girls could wait a little longer while I checked on Quinn, who may or may not have been scarred for life after meeting the girls unexpectedly this morning, particularly Hanna.

I knocked on Quinn's door. There was no response. I knocked again. Still nothing. I knocked one more time, and when Quinn still didn't open the door, I figured she must still be in class, or at least not in her room. I hoped she wasn't avoiding me after the awkward events that had transpired this morning.

Turning around to my own door, I fumbled for my keys in my bag. Pulling them out, I unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

"_Please_ tell me you're done for the day!" Hanna exclaimed as soon as I walked through the door.

I rolled my eyes, and saw Aria do the same.

Hanna was chilling on my bed. I was pretty sure she had been laying down, but had sat up excitedly when I opened the door. Aria was on the air mattress, still lounging on it, she looked slightly bored, but mostly just content. Emily was sitting at my desk. I wondered what she was doing there; I would have figured she would have joined Aria or Hanna on one of the beds.

"Yes, Han," I said, pretending to be annoyed, "I'm done."

"Thank God! Your room is so _boring_."

"Please," I said, knowing that she'd been in far more boring places than my dorm room, hanging out with Aria and Emily and managed to stay very entertained. "I'm sure you found ways to amuse yourselves."

"We were just fine," Aria interjected, throwing a glare at Hanna, who had been about to protest.

"But we're happy you're back," Emily added, smiling at me.

Was it me, or was Emily looking at me differently? Maybe it's just because I haven't seen her in a few weeks, but I feel like something about her is different, though I can't place what.

I pulled Emily into a hug, "I missed you guys," I said, causing huge grins to spread across all of their faces.

I hugged Aria next, then Hanna.

"Sorry," I said, "but if I miss classes it seriously impacts my grades."

I didn't want them to think I had been ditching them, or that they weren't important. They were my best friends, of course they're important.

"Don't worry about it," Aria said.

"We _know_ you, Spence," Emily said, "You'd still have gone to all your classes even if it didn't affect your grades."

It was true, I still would have insisted on going to my classes. I just wasn't the type to skip classes. I was the girl everybody stared at because I was the only one who groaned in disappointment when the teacher said there was no homework.

"And speaking of knowing you," Hanna started, smiling mischievously as she spoke, "What's going on with you and girl in your room at seven in the morning?"

Hanna waggled her eyebrows at me, indicating she was thinking something dirty.

"What? You mean Quinn?" I asked.

Hanna nodded, looking at me suspiciously.

"We're friends," I answered, "And she was in here at seven in the morning because we fell asleep watching a movie last night."

It wasn't completely false. We had watched a movie last night, and we had fallen asleep, just not during the movie. I didn't exactly want to tell them that I'd told Quinn about Alison and A.

Hanna nodded once more, but the look on her face told me that she wasn't buying my story.

Honestly, I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, Hanna or myself.

"I'm starving," Aria blurted out, I think, in an attempt to change the subject, which I was extremely grateful for.

I smiled at her, "Come on, I'll buy you guys lunch."

The girls jumped at that, I'm pretty sure they hadn't eaten all day, though I'd told them they should wander around campus instead of stay in my room while I was in classes, but obviously, they hadn't listened.

I opened the door, and Emily and Aria practically ran out of it. Hanna walked, stopping to whisper in my ear first.

"Toby said Quinn was replacing me," Hanna said softly.

So maybe that was why Hanna was all over the topic of Quinn.

"Want to know what I think?" she asked.

I wasn't sure that I did. I mean, of course I wanted Hanna's opinions, but I was afraid of what they might be in this particular case.

Hanna didn't wait for a response from me, she just kept going.

"I think Toby's the one being replaced."

And then she was gone, chasing after Emily and Aria, who I was pretty sure hadn't a clue where they were going.

I just stood there, in complete shock from what Hanna had just said.

My biggest problem was that as much as I wanted to, I couldn't deny it. As much as I loved Toby, he wasn't the one I thought about constantly anymore, in fact, I barely thought about him unless I was with him or talking to him. It wasn't a good sign, and the knot in my stomach tightened and twisted from guilt just thinking about it.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**A/N: As of September 16th all my current fics will be on hiatus, so that I can focus on writing my novel. For updates on my novel, or when I might resume my fics, follow me on twitter: CapeCodPhoenix I will be updating all my fics as much as possible between now and September 16th**


	10. Chapter 10

******I know I said I was going on hiatus, but apparently my brain doesn't agree with that decision, so I'm back!**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I was avoiding going back to my dorm. As much as I loved spending time with Spencer, with her best friends there, it just felt awkward. Or at least that's what it had been this morning. Granted, there had been other contributing factors to the awkwardness. For one, I had opened Spencer's door for them at seven in the morning while Spencer was in the shower. Then there was also that Spencer had come out after one of her friends had barged in on her in nothing but a towel. And of course there's the fact that I'm completely enthralled by Spencer, but of course, she's in love with her boyfriend Toby.

Sometimes I wondered, or rather, found myself hoping and occasionally even believing that she liked me in the same way I liked her. It was things like the conversation we had last night to her moaning _my_ name in her sleep this morning that made me think these things. But really, I was setting myself up for disappointment and I knew it.

I snapped back to reality, away from my wandering mind. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten much today. I figured that Spencer would take her friends out to eat, so I would probably be safe from running into them in the dining hall. This was good news because I was starving.

I was making a salad at the salad bar when I heard someone come up behind me. I didn't turn around. Whoever was behind me probably was just waiting for me to finish.

"It's Quinn, right?" the person behind me said.

I spun around to see one of Spencer's friends standing there. It was the blonde, the one who had run into the bathroom while Spencer was showering. Hanna, I think that was her name.

Crap. If Hanna's here then that means Spencer's here somewhere. I hoped I wouldn't be stuck in another awkward conversation with the four of them. I just felt like I didn't belong there.

"Uh, yeah," I said, "You're Hanna, right? Spencer's friend?"

Hanna nodded, obviously pleased that I remembered who she was. But then, after this morning, I wasn't sure how she could think I would forget.

"So…" I said, unsure of what to say.

"You like her don't you?" Hanna asked me.

I blinked. Did she really just ask me that? This can't be happening.

"W-what?"

"You know she's got a boyfriend, right?" Hanna said.

Of course I knew she has a boyfriend. Santana and I went to dinner with them.

"Toby, right? Yeah, my friend and I went dinner with them one night. He seems like a nice guy," I said honestly.

"And yet you're still going after Spencer?" Hanna asked, her tone was slightly confused and slightly accusatory.

"Excuse you," I said, "I'm not going after _anyone_ thank you very much. Spencer helped me move in, we became friends. That's it. And for the record, I quite like Toby. They seem happy together, and I wouldn't disrupt that happiness if I wanted to."

I was glaring at the blonde now. She irritated me. I think it was more that she acted like I did when I was in high school that was irritating me.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hanna smirked, "so now that we've got that out of the way, why don't you come eat with us?"

Hanna pointed to a table where Spencer and her two other friends were already sitting.

**Spencer's POV**

I saw Hanna and Quinn walking towards us. I gulped, wondering what my best friend might have said to Quinn.

"Look who I found," Hanna said, smirking at me.

I grinned at Quinn. It's astounding how her mere presence just makes me feel almost giddy inside. It's almost impossible to be anything other than happy with Quinn around.

"Hey Quinn," I said, "Care to join us? I'm sure the girls don't mind, right?"

Quinn smiled at me. My heart started to race.

I didn't understand. What's happening to me? Why does this happen? But then, I suppose I already knew the answers, I just didn't want to admit them, because to admit them would be to betray Toby, and that was something I never wanted to do.

"Not at all," Emily said, smiling at Quinn.

I wondered if maybe Emily was interested in Quinn. As much as I love Em, the thought irked me. I wanted Emily to be happy, but I couldn't help but hope that Quinn wouldn't be the person who made her happy.

"So, Quinn," Aria said as Quinn and Hanna sat down.

Oh no. The interrogation is starting.

**Quinn's POV**

"So, Quinn, what are you majoring in?" the short girl, I think her name was Aria, asked me.

"Dramatic Arts," I answered confidently, "I know it's not the most practical of majors, but I love it, and I figure, as long as I'm doing something I love, I'll be okay."

I saw Spencer's smile broaden at my answer, and I couldn't help but smile noticing that.

"I agree," Aria said, "It's important to love what you do."

"When did you start acting?" the tan girl I recognized as Emily asked.

"Well, I never really did. I think my first actual role was when the Glee club put on Rocky Horror," I said.

"What's a glee club?" Hanna asked.

I laughed, "It's a show choir club."

Hanna and Emily still looked really lost.

"It's like a combination of singing and dancing with a group of people," I said, trying to simplify it.

Aria seemed like she was about to say something when Spencer cut in.

"Guys, chill, it's not like we're dating, you don't need to interrogate her," Spencer said.

My heart sank. It's not like it wasn't true, but there was a part of me that hoped that someday we would. I mean, what I had said to Hanna was true. While Spencer and Toby are happy together, which from what I could tell, they are, I would never interfere with that, but I still held out hope that someday it would be Spencer and I against the world.

"Fine," Hanna said, resigned, "But how else do you expect us to get to know her?"

Spencer looked like she was thinking, choosing how to answer the question.

Slowly, her lips curved into a smirk.

"I have an idea," she said.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quinn's POV**

I found myself sitting shotgun in Spencer's car. Hanna, Aria and Emily were piled into the backseat, and none of us knew where Spencer was taking us. I was a little nervous, I really didn't know what to expect, and I was with a group of girls I really didn't know, aside from Spencer, who, if we're being honest, I didn't know all that well either.

All that being said; I trusted Spencer. She had opened up to me, a girl she barely knew, telling me things that I was pretty sure not many people outside of this car knew about. I hoped that meant she trusted me too.

So it wasn't where we were going or what we were doing that was making me nervous. No, it was the silence that hung in the car that was making me nervous. I really like Spencer, and even if we never get the chance to be what I hope we could be, we would be friends, close friends, or at least I wanted to be.

What was _really_ making me nervous was Spencer's friends. Every so often I could feel them looking at me, but they never said a word. I felt like they wanted to talk amongst themselves, but was afraid I would hear them if they whispered to each other. I just wanted them to like me, I craved their approval, not so much for them, but for Spencer. What if they hated me? How could Spencer and I be friends if her best friends, who were, as far as I could tell, more like her sisters, didn't approve?

I wasn't sure what was happening to me. Sure, I had always, in a way, craved everyone's approval, or more accurately, I had demanded their attention. My high school self would be disgusted with me right now. Never before had I let someone have this kind of power over me. In high school, much as I tried to deny it, it had been all about me, about me looking good, about me feeling good, about being pretty and popular. It wasn't right, it wasn't me. But then it was her.

I looked over at Spencer who looked adorable all intensely focused on the road, which was preferable over the reverse sentiment. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her eyes which seemed to be searching for something on the sides of the road, while trying to pay attention to make sure she was driving well.

I could almost hear Hanna's thoughts screaming "She has a boyfriend, back off" at me, and I knew she must have been glaring at me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful girl sitting beside me. After all, my life, it seemed, was all about her, at least it had been lately. Not that I minded.

I saw Spencer start to smirk, and her eyes darted between me, the rearview mirror (her friends), and the road. I looked down, slightly embarrassed that she'd caught me staring at her.

Spencer pulled into a parking spot on the side of the street and announced, "We're here."

I wasn't really sure where "here" was. I looked around, there didn't seem to be any place of interest in sight. In fact, the entire neighborhood looked rundown, abandoned. Spencer's nice shiny Mercedes definitely didn't belong here. This place, wherever we were, looked like somewhere I'd expect a scene in an old horror movie to occur.

I felt a shiver run down my spine thinking about it.

Spencer smirked at me, "Don't worry, you're going to love it, I promise."

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Spence, but there's nothing here," Hanna said.

There really wasn't anything here, at least not that I could see, but I just smiled nervously and nodded.

**Spencer's POV**

I know it looked bad. Most of the buildings were old and dilapidated, some crumbling to ruins with every passing second. The neighborhood, though it looked horrible, especially to people like us, who were used to places like Rosewood, well all of us except Quinn I guess. I don't think she mentioned exactly where she was from.

On the bright side, this neighborhood was, according to any and all statistics that could be found, a lot safer than Rosewood, particularly in the last few years. Then again, I suppose any place, to me, would always be safer than Rosewood.

Somebody had told me about this place years ago. I don't remember who it was, but somehow I'd managed to remember the address. I looked it up my first weekend here, and checked it out. I was positive Quinn was going to love it, and the girls, too. It was only thirty minutes away from campus, too.

"That's because we're still in the car, Han," I said, "Come on."

I opened my door and got out of the car. Hanna, Emily and Aria, seemingly reluctantly, followed my lead. Quinn did as well, though she didn't seem reluctant, she just seemed nervous. Not the 'I think I might get mugged out here' nervous that was consuming Hanna. It was more of a excited nervous, or at least it seemed that way to me.

I locked the car and started walking down the sidewalk. I looked behind me to make sure everyone was following. They were.

Because I was the only one who actually knew where we were going, I led the way. Quinn kept pace with me. We were walking close to each other. I was pretty sure this was as close as we could get without actually touching. She still seemed nervous, though I wasn't sure what kind of nervous she was anymore.

I wished I could reach out and take her hand, reassure her that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't let myself do it.

With the girls here, I just felt like every second I spent with Quinn, I was cheating on Toby. It never felt like that before, every moment with Quinn felt natural, but now, while it was still natural, it also felt wrong. I think the girls being here was just a reminder of Toby.

The girls were trailing a few steps behind Quinn and I. I stopped a few hundred yards away from the car at the corner of a building, near a fire escape.

The ladder to the fire escape was down, as I had known it would be. I started climbing the ladder.

"Spence," I heard Aria say hesitantly.

I looked down at the four girls below me.

"I don't know about this," Aria said.

"Yeah, this seems…" Emily started.

"Really sketchy," Hanna finished.

It did seem really sketchy, but then, I knew what was waiting for us, and they didn't. I could understand their hesitation, I mean, if I were one of them, I'd be wary, too. I supposed I could tell them where we were going, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

I looked at Quinn. She looked cautious, like the other girls, but she also looked like she'd accepted what was happening, and was content to go along with my plans, whatever they were.

My eyes trailed along my four friends, locking eyes with each of them, starting with Aria, and ending with Quinn, before saying, "Do you trust me?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**xxxmissa: Really? That's awesome. It's nice to hear that my writing is so enthralling :)**

**Shoutouts: juliles, blatantenigma, NayannaR, nirricles-happen, cooloutsides, JoriRocks, doodlesalot, CorvusCorvidae, hRcK1224, SparksFly3737, ellelinton, sheebz, spiralbound, Lovinthelazies, gleek12384, wannabe-writer369, and CarlyDanielle thanks for the reviews! I don't want ya'll to think I'm not reading them, I read every one of them, I don't always have the time or energy or words to respond to all the reviews, but just know that they're all appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quinn's POV**

_Do you trust me?_

The words echoed in my head, though I already knew the answer.

My eyes were still locked with Spencer's. For Hanna, Aria and Emily, her question was merely a vice to convince them to follow her up the fire escape, but for me, it was truly a question, something Spencer was still trying to figure out.

Surely, she must know that I trust her, I mean, after the information we'd exchanged last night, she has to know.

I wanted to tell her right then that I trusted her with my life, which, though we'd only known each other for a short time, I found was true. I, however, refused to be the first to acknowledge Spencer's question.

I tried to convey to her just how much I trusted her with my eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was working.

"Of course we trust you," Aria finally said, "It's just that this place seems very…"

"It reminds me of the greenhouse," Emily said.

I wasn't sure what exactly had happened in the greenhouse, but it was clear to me that Spencer and her friends had not had a pleasant experience there. I knew better than to ask though, Spencer had shared some of the details of her past, and they were frightening enough to think about as it is. I did however, raise an eyebrow to Spencer. I wasn't sure what could be so frightening or creepy about a greenhouse.

"Trust me," Spencer said, "This place is nothing like the greenhouse."

I saw the girls nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay," I finally said, "Let's go."

I followed Spencer up the fire escape to the second floor of the building. Her friends followed after me. We climbed in through the window, and I couldn't help but think how this must have looked to anybody who might be watching.

We were now in a hallway. Spencer led us down to a door, and opened it.

The place I walked into looked like a restaurant. In fact, it was a restaurant, a large one at that. There were people seated all over the large room. There was a bar at the back, a staircase leasing down on the left, and tables throughout.

"Uh, Spence," Hanna said, "I hate to break it to you, but we just ate."

The place we were in now didn't seem so sketchy. It seemed normal, with the exception of climbing in a window to get here.

"I know," Spencer said, "We're not here for the restaurant, we're going downstairs."

We followed Spencer downstairs. I heard the music before I saw anything. There was somebody singing "Raise Your Glass" by Pink. It reminded me of McKinley, and the Glee Club. Back when Kurt and Blaine were Warblers, and they sang that song when we competed at Regionals.

There were tables spread out around the whole downstairs with a huge stage in the front and a bar in the back. The girl singing reminded me a little bit of Rachel. She was very talented, with no fashion sense.

Spencer was right. I loved it, already. It was the perfect place for someone like me.

**Spencer's POV**

The girls looked astounded. I had probably looked the same way the first time I had been here, but seeing their faces made it more real. Hanna looked both mildly confused, like she was trying to figure out how someplace this nice could be located in a rundown building where you had to climb in through the window, and excited. Aria's attention had flittered to the stage. She never sang much, but the few times I'd heard her, I could tell that she loved it. She had an amazing voice, too. Emily just seemed surprised. I think it was because nobody pegged this as the type of place I would know about, let alone go to.

Quinn's presence here seemed so natural. The fire inside her, to sing, to perform, radiated from her. She was grinning hugely and just that made the trip here worth it.

We sat down at a table, not directly in front of the stage, but close to it.

"So, Quinn," I said, "Care to grace us with a performance?"

"Sure," Quinn responded confidently; she was definitely in her element now.

**Quinn's POV**

As I stood up on the stage in front of Spencer and her friends and several other people, I felt a sense of familiarity and nostalgia. I remembered sitting in front of the glee club singing a mash-up of "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story and "Unpretty" by TLC when Rachel was thinking about getting a nose job like mine. I remembered singing "Lucky" with Sam to win the free dinner at Breadstix, which ended up being out first date. I remembered singing "I've Had The Time Of My Life" with Sam at sectionals. I remembered standing in public for the first time since being confined to a wheelchair during prom, when I was singing "Take My Breath Away" with Santana.

The stage, it felt like home, like it was where I belonged. The only thing missing from the stage was Spencer, and I could see her smiling expectantly up at me. I wasn't sure what I should sing. Should I sing something to her, something that might hint at the way I feel? No, too obvious. Plus, I promised myself I wouldn't make a move on Spencer while she was still dating Toby. It wouldn't be fair to her.

I took a deep breath.

Show time.

**Spencer's POV**

I sat in anticipation, waiting for Quinn to start singing. A small part of me hoped she would sing to me, though I knew that wouldn't be wise with the girls sitting right here, but hey, what girl doesn't dream of being serenaded.

Toby had never serenaded me, though I'd heard him sing. He was amazing, and he could play the guitar well, too.

"Hey everybody," Quinn finally said into the microphone, "My name is Quinn."

Quinn paused, looking around at what I assumed was the entire audience, I was too busy watching her to check.

"So I came out tonight with my new friends Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria," Quinn said pointing to us.

I smiled at her; I may have even blushed a little.

"Spencer wants me to sing a little something for you, what do you think?"

Quinn winked at me as the small crowd here agreed with me.

"Alright, well the first person I thought of when I heard the person before me singing was my friend Kurt, who had sang the same song when we were competing at regionals a couple years ago, so I think it's fitting that honor him tonight. I sang this with my friends back home at his father's wedding."

I thought it was amazing that she was dedicating her performance to her friend that wasn't even here. If I ever meet this Kurt guy, I'll have to mention it to him. I wondered if she'd ever dated this guy. Maybe she has feelings for him?

I need to stop thinking.

"_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you_."

Her voice was angelic, and I was completely mesmerized by her. The stage suited her well.

"_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby?  
I think I want to marry you_."

I couldn't help but notice that Quinn was looking everywhere except at me.

"_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go-o-oh, no one will no-o-oh  
Oh come on, girl_."

I wondered why she wouldn't look at me, she looked at the girls, but not me.

"_Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocketful of cash  
We can blow-o-oh  
Shot's of petro-o-on  
And it's on girl_."

Quinn's eyes flashed toward me, locking with mine for an intense split-second, making my heart melt, before continuing to wander through the room.

"_Don't say no, no, no. no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quinn's POV**

After getting a standing ovation, I found my way back to the table where Spencer and her friends sat.

"You were great!" Aria said excitedly, though I wasn't really sure why she was so excited.

"You sang that at a wedding?" Hanna asked, it sounded like she hadn't believed me.

"Good job," Emily said smiling at me.

I noticed Spencer said nothing, though she, too, was smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah, well it wasn't _just_ me, it was the glee club. Kurt's dad was marrying Finn's mom and Kurt was planning the wedding, so naturally, we all sang at the wedding."

Hanna looked at me like I had just spoken to her in Latin.

"I thought you said you competed against Kurt. Wouldn't that mean he was from another glee club?" Emily said.

"Yes and no," I said, "Kurt was one of the original members of the glee club I was in, but there was a kid who was bullying Kurt pretty badly the year his dad married Finn's mom, so his dad used the money that was going to be for his honeymoon to send him to a private school where they had a zero tolerance policy. He joined their glee club for the time he was there, but later that year my friend Santana came through and got the bully to apologize and Kurt came back."

It didn't look like Hanna had followed me, but everyone else seemed to understand.

"So anyway, who's up next?" I asked, trying to direct the attention away from me.

**Spencer's POV**

Quinn's high school experience sounded almost as complicated as ours, only a lot less deadly. I hoped we could have another night like last night, where we could really open up to each other. I saw through her attempt at deflection, but helped her out.

"I vote Aria," I said, "She's got a great voice, too."

Aria looked like a dear in the headlights, "What? I, uh, no."

"Oh, come on," Hanna said, "You're an artist!"

Aria glared at Hanna. "I can paint and draw and write, but _performing_ arts aren't really my thing."

I rolled my eyes, "That is so not true."

Aria directed her glare at me now, but it quickly subsided, and a smirk grew on her face.

"I'll only sing if the rest of you sing a song too," Aria countered.

I was pretty sure Aria was banking on the fact that I hated singing in public. It wasn't a fear or anything; I just never thought I was any good.

"Done," I said, "I'll go after you."

Aria looked taken aback, but then looked to Hanna and Emily. I was pretty sure that Hanna, especially if given a drink or two, would have no problem with going up on stage and singing, but I wasn't so sure about Emily. The only time Emily liked to have the spotlight on her was when she was in the swimming pool.

As predicted, Hanna readily agreed, mumbling something about needing alcohol under her breath.

I looked at Hanna and winked, "For every song you sing, I'll buy you a shot."

Hanna's eyes lit up. She loved drinking and had a tendency of getting a little too drunk, particularly when the four of us were hanging out.

"Buy me one too and we have a deal Hastings," Emily said, smirking a little bit at Aria.

Aria groaned, "I can't believe this."

"Don't worry shorty, I'll buy you a shot, too, but you have to sing first cause you're a lightweight," I laughed.

Aria glared at me, kicking me under the table.

"Ow," I said laughing. "Come on, shorty, let's see what you got."

Aria groaned, getting up from the table and finding her way to the stage.

Quinn looked at me, thanking me silently for the distraction.

"Uh, hi," Aria said, standing in front of the mic, "Uh, I'm Aria, as Quinn mentioned before, and, uh, I guess Spencer wants me to sing something, too, though I'm not really sure why, I never sing. Uh, I've never really sang in front of anybody before, so I, uh, apologize in advance if this sucks. So, uh, this one's for you, Spence, I guess, and you better have that shot waiting for me when I'm done."

Aria stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at her in response.

Aria went to the side of the stage and talked to the guy standing there for a second. He gave her an acoustic guitar. She put the strap over her and walked back tot eh center of the stage.

She started playing the guitar, and I think we were all in awe when she started singing.

**Quinn's POV**

I hadn't known that Aria could sing or play the guitar, but then I'd just met her so I guess that was to be expected. I mean, I didn't really know the girl at all.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that she'd never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_"

Her voice was amazing, in fact I was sure it was better than mine. Aria would give Rachel a run for her money in a singing competition, that I was sure of. In fact if they ever did have a singing competition between them I wasn't sure who would win. Aria's voice was a lot different than Rachel's though. It had a different feel to it. Rachel was better suited to sing the songs she loved to sing. All the broadway music, maybe even opera or classical, a little bit of pop. Aria's seemed like it would be better at country and R&B maybe even blues. I'm sure they could both sing anything, and well, but they had different styles.

"_But darling you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_"

I couldn't help but notice that Aria seemed to be singing to Spencer, and only to Spencer. I wondered if they had something for a moment, but then I remembered she was dating Toby, so she wouldn't have anything with Aria, but maybe Aria felt the same way I did about Spencer. It was hard not to, I guess, Spencer was…irresistible.

"_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spencer's POV**

Aria's voice never ceased to amaze me. She was truly talented, and the thing was, she didn't even know how good she was. Sure, she knew she was proficient at writing and drawing and stuff, but she had no idea how well she could sing. I was positive that if she ever wanted to make a career out of singing, she could do it, no problem.

Despite her alluring voice, my mind wasn't paying much attention to my short friend on the stage. Sure, I was looking at her, sort of, but my mind was elsewhere. Actually, it was with the beautiful blonde sitting next to me. I tried to shake off the thoughts I was having, I knew it was wrong. I was in love with Toby, so why should my mind be straying to Quinn? I didn't have an answer for that.

Suddenly Aria's voice faded and I realized that the song had ended. Moments later, she appeared back at the table.

"That was amazing," Emily said as Aria sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing!" Hanna demanded as Aria downed the shot of tequila that I had ordered for her.

"She probably didn't know," I said.

"Guys, I'm really not that good," Aria insisted.

"No, you are," Quinn said, "You could probably get signed if you wanted to. I could see you signing with some country label."

Aria blushed.

"And you can play guitar, too. Labels love it when their prodigies are musicians not just singers," Quinn added.

Aria looked at me, "We all look surprised, why don't you?"

I shrugged, "I've heard you sing before. I already knew how good you were."

She looked incredulously at me.

"When…you know what nevermind, it's your turn," she smirked at me.

"Alright, alright," I said getting up from the table, "I'm nowhere near as good as Quinn or Aria though."

As I walked to the stage, I realized I had no idea what I was going to sing. I got the acoustic guitar from the man by the stage and made my way to microphone. I was sweating now. I wasn't horrible, but I wasn't as good as Aria or Quinn. It bothered me a little bit that they were better than me, but it was in the same way it bothered me that Emily was better at swimming than me. They were my friends, so it was different than if it had been someone like Andrew Campbell from high school, or something.

"Hi," I said nervously into the microphone. "Um, I'm Spencer, the one who keeps telling people to come up here and sing, so, uh, I guess it's my turn."

I saw a couple people chuckle in the audience.

My stomach was in knots. Why did I agree to this?

I could feel the air in my lungs constricting as I saw Quinn looking expectantly up at me from her seat. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't normally have stage fright. I'd given plenty of speeches before. I was a Hastings. I'd perfected the art of public speaking. So why did it feel like I couldn't speak?

I took a deep breath, realizing I still didn't have a song. I looked around at the entire audience, my eyes settling on Quinn. A song popped into my head, and I went with it.

"So, uh, I hope you like it," I said, still mostly looking at Quinn before I started playing the guitar.

**Quinn's POV**

I saw Spencer looking at me. Her eyes seemed to betray her. They seemed nervous and incredibly vulnerable, which I already knew she hated. But they also held some sort of conviction, and determination, to continue.

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_"

Spencer's eyes were locked with mine and it seemed to me like she was singing this song to me. I wondered if she was. Maybe that's why she hasn't broken eye contact with me to look at everyone else. Maybe that's why she seems to have some weird determination to go through with this even though she seems really uncomfortable being up on the stage.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_"

She really can't keep her eyes off of me. But then, I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her gaze either. I know why _I_ can't, but I can't help but wonder what her reasons are. I wonder if she's not really as happy with Toby as she lets on. Maybe just maybe, she wants me the same way I want her. No. That's nonsense, she couldn't possibly want me like that. I'm just getting my hopes up.

"_Why are the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_"

I can't get the idea that she's trying to tell me something with this song, even though I know the notion is ridiculous. Oh God, her friends are going to kill me if she wrecks her relationship with Toby for me, but wouldn't that be wonderful? Not the wreckage of her relationship, of course, but the prospect of a relationship for Spencer and I?

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_"

God, her eyes are so warm, they're just so inviting, how could I not want her? She's beautiful and smart, she can sing and play guitar, she's nice and she's warm and she's athletic and she's perfect. How could anyone blame me for falling for her? Oh god, I can't be falling for her. _Too late_.

"_There's something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Spencer's POV**

The girls were gone. They'd left about an hour ago to return to Rosewood. I'd had fun with them; I always had fun with them, but I'd needed this weekend. Just relaxing and having fun with my best friends, which is exactly what I'd be doing if I hadn't skipped my senior year.

I couldn't get Hanna's words out of my head though.

_It was just past one in the morning when I pulled into the parking lot with Quinn and my three completely drunken best friends. I saw Emily stumble and I rushed to keep her upright. She was clinging onto me, trying her best not to fall. Even in her drunken stupor, she knew falling was a bad thing._

_I was thankful that Hanna hadn't gotten as drunk as she usually did. I couldn't support all three of my friends up to my room, so that Hanna and Aria could walk mostly straight was a good thing. _

"_Come on," I said to my friends, but mainly to Emily, "Let's get you to bed."_

_Emily giggled, though I wasn't really sure why. I didn't dwell on it because she was drunk. Not everything had to mean something when you're drunk._

_She'd been a little clingy as the five of us made our way up to my room. Quinn was watching over Aria, who could walk on her own, but she was drunk enough to warrant close supervision, just in case. _

_I was thankful for Quinn as well. I was slightly embarrassed that I had basically serenaded her tonight, but neither she nor anybody else had mentioned it. As much as I loved my friends, I was happy I got to spend the time with her as well._

_I fumbled with my keys, unlocking my door. Emily, Aria and Hanna stumbled inside. I turned to Hanna, who seemed to be, much to my surprise, the most sober of the three._

"_I'll be in in a minute," I said._

_Hanna nodded, helping Aria change into her pajamas as I closed the door._

_I looked at Quinn, who was standing in her doorway, looking back at me._

_I smiled shyly. "So, thanks for coming out with us tonight," I said._

"_It was fun," Quinn said, "Thanks for inviting me."_

"_Anytime," I said honestly._

"_Well, good night Spencer," she said. _

_I felt a blush forming on my cheeks, and I looked down to hide it. _

_As her door closed, I whispered, "Good night, Quinn."_

_I went back into my room. Emily was already asleep in my bed, Aria was halfway there in the guest bed, and Hanna stood staring out the window._

"_You alright, Han?" I asked._

_She turned, smirking at me. "I'm not drunk, you know," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sober," she admitted, "but I'm not drunk either. I gave Emily most of my shots. She needed them to get up on stage."_

_I nodded understandingly. Emily didn't really like audiences. She could tune them out in the pool, because she loved swimming, but otherwise, she didn't like the attention._

"_I see the way you look at her," Hanna said. When I didn't respond, she continued, "She seems nice. I'd approve, except you're with Toby. Don't lead her on, Spence."_

"_I'm not" I argued with her, but she shook her head at me._

"_Spence, you sang an entire song directly to her," Hanna pointed out._

_I sighed in frustration. Hanna was right, I had serenaded Quinn. It wasn't intentional though, I just couldn't pull my eyes away from her. They had captivated me._

"_She likes you, too" Hanna said, "She respects you and cares for you enough that she'd never try anything, not while you're with Toby anyway. That's why she couldn't look at you when she was singing. So respect her and make a decision. If it's Toby that you want, then don't lead her on. If it's Quinn, that's great, but if it's Quinn, you need to break up with Toby before you do anything about it."_

_Hanna climbed into bed with Aria, "Think about it, Spence."_

Quinn liked me? That's what Hanna had said, but I just couldn't understand it. To be honest, I wasn't even sure why Toby liked me, or the girls. I didn't know what they saw in me.

I hadn't seen Quinn since we'd said good night. I hadn't really looked for her since I'd had company, but I had the strangest feeling she'd been avoiding me.

Could she really have feelings for me? And what was it I was feeling? Did I want Quinn? That was easy, though I tried to deny it. I did want Quinn. The real question was, did I want her more than I wanted Toby. Because if there was one thing Hanna was right about, it was that I couldn't have them both. And both of them deserved a decision from me.

I didn't know, though. Who I wanted more. Who I wanted to be with.

I groaned inwardly at my own frustration. How did I get myself into this mess? If I'd stuck to what I'd wanted and stayed in Rosewood for my senior year, I wouldn't be in this situation. But I wasn't sure if that would have been a good thing, because if I'd stayed in Rosewood, I never would have met Quinn. And knowing Quinn, I'm not sure if I could give that up.

But could I give up Toby? At one point, he'd been the only good thing in my life. Could I give up him for her? I wasn't sure. And Toby had been nothing but good to me, even when I'd pushed him away, everything he had done was for me. When I'd broken his heart he'd found Dr. Sullivan and worked with her to help us get rid of A so that we could be together again. He'd fought for me; he'd fought for us. Could I really throw all that away to be with Quinn?

I wasn't ready to make this decision. Toby didn't know I had feelings for Quinn, and as far as I knew, Quinn didn't know I had feelings for her either. For now, I just needed to be friends with her. I needed to know her better, to know that it could work, before I could even consider throwing away the great relationship I had with Toby. But more than that, I needed to know her. Even if there had been no Toby, I knew I needed to know her.

I took a deep breath. Maybe we could have another movie night. Or just talk. That's what I needed to do, I decided. I need to talk to Quinn.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer's POV**

It was Wednesday, and I still hadn't talked to Quinn, though not for lack of trying. I'd knocked on her door numerous times, but she never seemed to be in. I couldn't help but wonder if she was avoiding me.

I was trying to focus on the essay I was supposed to be writing, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my mind from wandering to Quinn and what I had done to upset her or cause her to keep her distance. I had thought we were becoming friends. Real friends. Maybe it was me singing, seemingly to her. Oh God, I must've scared her away.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the screen and froze. Unknown number.

I thought that A was gone. Mona was locked up in Radley right? Garrett was in jail right? I was terrified of answering that phone call. I thought about not answering it, but what if it was Quinn? It probably wasn't. I mean we hadn't exchanged numbers, so how would she have mine? Unless one of the girls slipped it to her, but that seemed unlikely.

I picked up the call pausing for a moment before saying "Hello?"

"Spencer?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah?" I confirmed.

"It's Santana," I heard the voice say, "Quinn's friend."

Oh right. But wait, why is she calling me?

"Oh hi," I said awkwardly, "Umm, not to be rude or anything, but how did you get my number?"

"I got it from Emily," she said as if it were no big deal.

"Emily? You know Emily?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," Santana answered, "I put two and two together when you said something about your best friend Emily's girlfriend dying."

At that I did vaguely recall Emily mentioning she had a cousin named Santana.

"Oh."

I was normally so much better with words.

"Listen," Santana said. Her tone wasn't bitchy or demanding like I remembered it to pretty much always be, or at least it had been pretty much throughout that dinner we'd shared. Right now it was gentle, caring, _pleading_. "I know this is kind of weird, but I haven't been able to get in contact with Quinn, and I was wondering if she was okay."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen Quinn since Friday night, or I guess it was really early Saturday morning, but still. Santana sounded worried, I'm guessing not being in contact with her was unusual. I hoped nothing happened to her.

"I, uh, haven't seen her since Friday," I told Santana, wondering myself where Quinn could be, "She hasn't answered her door the past few days."

"What did you _do_, Spencer?" Santana growled through the phone.

"I didn't _do_ anything," I said defensively. I mean, I hadn't right. I'd kept myself in check. "What makes you think I did something?"

Santana groaned, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"I _am_ the smart one," I responded automatically. I had to admit, even as I said the words, I sounded really conceited. It was a touchy subject, especially after Hanna's comment last year that Melissa was smarter than I was.

I could practically hear Santana rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, just find her and fix whatever it was that you did, and tell her to call me back."

"I didn't do _anything_!" I shouted into the phone.

"Whatever," Santana said. "Just do it."

And with that the line went dead.

**Quinn's POV**

I stared at the ceiling berating myself for the millionth time since we'd returned from the karaoke bar Friday night. I shouldn't have gone out with Spencer and her friends. They knew! Hanna knew at least. Was I that obvious? I was trying so hard to give Spencer space. Not I-did-something-wrong-and-you-need-time space but just the right amount of space, the amount of space between friends.

Well at least, I had been trying to give her that amount of space, now I was in full-out avoidance mode, and not just from her. I wasn't answering calls or texts, I only left my room to go to classes. If I was being honest, it was quite ridiculous, what I was doing. But I didn't really want to talk to anybody. Except Spencer. And it was getting harder and harder not to admit how I felt.

And after karaoke night, I knew that if I did, everything would change. I'd either be completely heartbroken, or I'd be a fucking home wrecker.

I heard someone knock lightly on the door. I knew it was Spencer. She was the only one who ever knocked on the door, unless Santana decided that not answering her calls meant she needed to come check on me, but it was the middle of the week. Plus, if it had been Santana, she'd probably be pounding on the door yelling 'Open the door, bitch' or something like that.

It didn't matter. I wasn't going to open the door. I didn't want to see Santana. Well I did. But not right now. And I couldn't face Spencer. Not yet.

"I'm not leaving until I speak with you," I heard Spencer's voice ring out. It sent my heart into overdrive, beating furiously against my chest. I'd missed her and her voice so much, but it was for the best, wasn't it?

Spencer knocked on the door again, louder this time. She knocked again, and again, and again.

"Go away, Spencer" I finally yelled out, still staring at the ceiling.

Her response was soft, but loud enough so that I could hear it.

"So Santana was right? I did do something? Whatever I did, Quinn, I'm sorry."

My heart broke at the words. She thought she had done something wrong, when she hadn't done anything. It was me who was in the wrong. The mention of Santana made my temper flare. Since when had she been talking with Santana? I doubted Santana was here, so that meant that they must have traded numbers or emails or something. And I didn't even have Spencer's number.

I jumped off the bed, throwing the door open.

"You talked to Santana?" I asked incredulously.

"She just called me," Spencer started to say.

"You gave Santana your number and not me?" I asked partially hurt.

I saw her eyes narrow, and suddenly her temper flared up as well.

"No, I didn't give Santana my number. I just got a call from an unknown number and was freaking the fuck out!"

I felt bad, remembering what she had told me about A, and how they used to get texts from unknown numbers.

"Then I find out it's Santana calling me because apparently, your door is not the only thing you haven't been answering recently. And by the way, she wants you to call her."

It was my fault. It was all my fault. It was my fault I was distant. It was my fault that Santana freaked Spencer out. It was my fault that Spencer thought she'd done something wrong. I didn't know what to do.

"Spencer," I said softly.

She didn't let me finish.

"Look," she said, "Just tell me what I did, so I can fix it and not do it again, because I really miss hanging out with you."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. She missed me?

"Was it the song? It was, wasn't it? I'll stop singing, I swear, I…"

"No," I cut her off, "You have a lovely voice, don't stop singing."

"But it was the song," she said in a knowing voice. It wasn't _really_ the song, though that had, I guess, played its part. Really it was just me, not having her, not that I could tell her that.

"Spencer," I said softly, "Why don't you come in; we should talk."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV**

I stepped into Quinn's room, not knowing where to stand or sit or what to do, and worse yet, I didn't know what to expect. _We should talk_. About what? Was it good? No, under the circumstances, talking doesn't sound like a _good_ thing right now. Necessary, but not good.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said when she shut the door.

She's sorry? I didn't know what to do with that. I didn't even know what she was apologizing for.

I opened my mouth to voice my confusion.

"about Santana. With everything you told me, I'm sure that getting a call from an unknown number must have been terrifying," Quinn admitted. "Of course, had I known that she would freak out and call you, I would've sent her a text, but I wasn't aware that she had your number."

"Apparently your friend is Emily's cousin," I explained, "she called Emily to get it when she didn't hear from you."

Quinn laughed, "It's a small world."

I smiled; Quinn's laugh music to my ears and I was only now realizing how much I had missed it in the few days since I'd last seen her.

And then there was silence. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but it wasn't not awkward. It was semi-comfortable, but with the tension of the still unsaid words and worries on our minds.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"About the song," I said, knowing that it was that moment in which something had changed.

"No," Quinn said, "I mean, it wasn't the song, not really."

"But,"

"It's just, Spencer, you have a boyfriend, and he seems like such a nice guy, but you sang that song to me," Quinn said.

"I…"

"It's…I'm confused," she admitted.

"Quinn, I…" I paused, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be an easy one. "This might sound really bad, but just let me finish before you say anything?"

Quinn nodded.

God, where to begin.

"That night, I didn't intend to sing that song to you. In fact, I wasn't even sure what I was going to be singing until a minute or so before I started. But then, we locked eyes, and I couldn't look away. You're right though, I do have a boyfriend. And Toby has been nothing but amazing. And it's confusing as fuck. I…I don't know what I want right now. I…God, I'm usually so much better with words than I am right now. I don't know what to do. I love Toby, I do, but since I met you, you're all I think about. I just, I don't want to hurt you, and we've only known each other a little while, but, I'm terrified of losing you. But then I don't want to hurt Toby either."

**Quinn's POV**

It was a lot to take in. In a way, it was what I wanted to hear, but at the same time it wasn't.

Spencer likes me, but she loves Toby. Spencer can't stop thinking about me, but she loves Toby. Spencer's terrified of losing me, but she loves Toby.

I closed my eyes, trying to process everything she'd said, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Spencer," I said slowly. "You know how I feel about you, though I've never said it, I know, in your heart, you know how I feel."

I opened my eyes to gauge Spencer's reaction. She nodded hesitantly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I like you, Spencer. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. I can't be more than a friend to you while you're with Toby. I've been down that road and I won't do that again. That being said, I don't want you to leave Toby for me. Not that you would."

Spencer looked more confused now than she did before.

**Spencer's POV**

My head was spinning.

She doesn't want me. I'm not good enough for her. Oh God, what did I just do.

I knew it wasn't exactly what she'd said. In fact, it was like she was telling me she would wait for me. But I couldn't shake the feeling of rejection that had suddenly engulfed me. I couldn't shake the feeling of not being good enough.

Of course it wasn't like I was unfamiliar with the feeling. I'd felt like that for a while now, thanks to my parents. But the feeling of not being good enough for Quinn made me sick because I wanted, more than anything, to be good enough for Quinn.

**Quinn's POV**

Spencer looked like she might faint or throw up and it was scaring me a little.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer looked at me. "I'm confused," she admitted.

"You like me," Spencer said. It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway.

"Yes, I like you," I said warmly.

"But you don't want me?"

My heart broke. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. After a moment, I pulled back slightly. My left hand went to cup Spencer's cheek gently.

"Of course I want you," I said softly, "Spence, I want you so much, it hurts. I've never wanted anybody like I want you and it scares me. But Spencer, you're with Toby, you _love_ Toby. I just, I can't be _that_ girl again. I don't think I could bear it if you chose me only to go back to him. And right now, I can tell you're conflicted, Spencer. You don't know what you want right now. And that's okay. I can wait."

I pushed a lock of hair out of Spencer's face and behind her ear.

"Figure out what it is that you want, Spencer. And if it's not me, that's okay. I can live with just being your friend. I just need you to be happy."

I saw a tear rolling down Spencer's cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"I don't want to hurt either of you," Spencer whispered, "I never wanted to hurt either of you."

I pulled her into a hug again.

"I know," I said softly into her ear, "I know."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Part 1

**Quinn's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you" I yelled into the phone as soon as I heard her answer.

"What the hell did I do?" Santana yelled back, "You're the one who went M.I.A. on everyone!"

"You told her she did something!" I yelled. "Why the hell would you tell her something like that? And how the hell did you get her number anyway! I don't even have her number!"

I disregarded the fact that I did in face know how Santana had gotten Spencer's number. I wanted to hear it from Santana anyway.

I heard Santana laugh, "You don't have her number?"

"Seriously, Santana. What. The. Fuck."

"Do you want it?" Santana tried to tease me, "I have it, I can give it to you."

"Fuck you, Santana," I spat. She had no idea how furious I was with her.

There was silence. She didn't say anything, which was uncharacteristic of her. I was expecting something like a 'No thanks, I'm good' or a 'In your dreams' or even a 'Fuck you too, Fabray' but I hadn't been prepared for her silence. Not that I'd really been prepared for any of this. Life just seems to come at me.

**Spencer's POV**

I could hear Quinn yelling at Santana. I don't think it occurred to her that I was only across the hall, so when she's as loud as she was, I can hear every word perfectly. Or maybe she just didn't think that I would be around right now, as I normally had class, but the professor had a family emergency so he had cancelled the class.

I didn't want Santana to get in trouble, after all, she was only trying to look out for Quinn. I probably would have done the same thing, though I'd hope I wouldn't come across as bitchy as her.

I sighed, deciding that at the very least, Quinn should know that the whole hall could hear her shouting.

I knocked on her door. Her phone was still to her ear and I watched as her face went from pissed to surprised to happy to sad and back to happy in the span of three seconds.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Quinn said into the phone, before she hung up. I was pretty sure she didn't give Santana time to respond before she had ended the call. "Hey"


	19. Chapter 18: Part 2

**Quinn's POV**

The problem with seeing Spencer was knowing that I couldn't have her, at least, not now. Then again, seeing Spencer always made me happier, and that's all it took for my rage with Santana to completely disappear.

The silence between us was awkward, forced, and yet, it was still comfortable. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her. It was different, knowing that she knew exactly how I felt, like a weight lifted off my shoulders, only to be replaced with another weight.

Spencer looked confused, unsure, and that made me feel a bit uneasy. Was she here to tell me that she was staying with Toby? No, surely if that were the case the confusion would be gone.

"Do you have a pen?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence.

I tilted my head, raising my brow. Did she really come over here to ask me for a pen? She must have some of her own in her room. This is college. Or maybe it's like when I asked to use her microwave, just a cover.

She raised both her eyebrows as if to say, "Well? Do you?"

I grabbed the closest pen to me and handed it to her. She uncapped it and looked at me expectantly. I had no idea what she wanted now.

"Can I see your hand?"

**Spencer's POV**

Quinn slowly outstretched her hand. I held it gently in my own, trying not to think about how right it felt, and failing not so miserably.

I started writing on her hand, and I could feel her confusion as to what I was doing.

Just as I was finishing, Quinn's phone rang. I guessed it was probably Santana, wanting to know why Quinn had just hung up on her.

"You should probably get that," I said.

Quinn simply nodded, reaching for her phone.

"You can tell Santana you have my number now," I said as I turned back to my room. "Give me a call or something if you want to hang out later, like we did last week."

I went into my room before she could respond.

**Quinn's POV**

I looked down at my hand. There were indeed ten digits that would comprise a phone number. I didn't take Spencer as one to give fake numbers, though she'd probably had enough reason to, so I guessed it was actually her phone number.

I had Spencer's phone number. I could feel myself grinning at the realization.

But Spencer still didn't have mine. I didn't want to call or text Spencer and freak her out like Santana had done, so I needed to get her my number before I used hers.

Speaking of Santana, she was calling me.

"Hold on one minute, Satan, I just have to finish this real quick and then we can go back to yelling at each other."

I found a piece of paper and wrote down my phone number. I scribbled a note at the bottom telling her to put my number in her phone so that she knows it's me when I call her later, then signed my name.

I folded it up and slid it under her door.

Satisfied for the moment I turned my attention back to Santana. Luckily for her, I wasn't angry with her anymore. I was still a little upset that she had told Spencer she'd done something wrong, but I hoped we could have a much more civil conversation now. Well, as civil as Santana and I usually get with each other.


End file.
